


The Ribena Fic

by yikesmadi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, ribena lmaoo, there's sex too so !, this is a crack fic so it's kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesmadi/pseuds/yikesmadi
Summary: Dan gets horny and, well, they find other uses for Ribena.





	The Ribena Fic

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am so sorry i hate myself read w/ caution,,
> 
> ps you can follow my tumblr @ cherryscentedlube where i originally posted this :)

Dan sat on the sofa, sipping the Ribena carefully as he scrolled through Tumblr, glancing at the various BDSM inspired drawings on his screen. He and Phil’s fans had talent; there was no doubt about it. He remembered the days he used to be disgusted with what awful scenarios they could create, ranging from simple vanilla sex to the dismemberment of him or Phil’s limbs. Nowadays, the images he glanced at now had a different effect on him. It was almost a longing, he found. 

He and Phil had always had a connection, and everyone knew it. It was blatantly obvious that both boys had a deep trust and love for one another, and with their 8th year anniversary celebrating the first day they met approaching quickly, the less of a secret it was becoming. They were not in a relationship, but they were definitely not interested in seeing other people, and were quite happy with the casual hook-ups the two had shared regularly. 

More recently, Dan had been longing for something more. He had craved Phil’s touch, his hands, his mouth, his entire self, and he began noticing how his sexual desire had slowly transformed into something of willing for domesticity. it seemed the only way to express his wish for this was in their hazy sex sessions, when reality slipped away and it was only them, tangled in a mess of limbs and bed sheets, Phil rabidly thrusting into Dan, chasing their releases as Dan withered below him in a wave of pleasure and desperation.

Lately, Phil had been distant. It had seemed like more of a chore to go sleep with Dan in his room than a need for affection and desire. Their casual hook-ups had become random fucks, occurring only a few times a month rather than multiple times a week like how it had been. Dan knew his dream of living with Phil would not be a reality, but their sex sessions clouded his head, allowing him to forget.

Gazing at the picture again, the hardness in his jeans became noticeable and a soft flush crept up his neck. Though in the privacy of their lounge, he still felt ashamed to be being turned on by such an image. The sound of the glass door opening broke the trance Dan was in as he scrambled to shut his laptop, quickly hiding his erection with the nearest blanket.

“Dan...?” he questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly at the dubious position he had discovered his friend in. “Is everything alright?”

Dan could feel everything. He could feel the hair standing on his arms, he could taste the Ribena he had been drinking, and he could feel how hot he felt, as his hard cock rubbed against his too-tight pants. Worse of all, he could feel Phil slide beside him, his eyes boring into his head and a gentle hand tenderly caressing his thigh. Phil seemingly noticed Dan’s little problem, a slight smirk spreading across his smug face. Rushing to close his laptop, Phil’s surprisingly tight grip took a hold of Dan’s wrist as he watched Phil’s eyes flick to the screen in amusement. Dan struggled to supress a whine as he watched Phil’s lips part, his tongue dampening them slightly.

“Is this what you were trying to hide from me, baby?” Phil whispered, his gaze returning to Dan’s as he lifted his hand to brush his curls away from his face. “Is this what caused the little problem in your pants, huh?” 

The shame was prominent on his face as Dan nodded, refusing to meet Phil’s gaze. A hand was pressed to his chin as his face was forced upwards, their eyes locking. Phil’s hand stroked his jaw, his eyes searching for the hidden truth behind Dan’s actions. “God, you’re a needy slut, aren’t you?” He teased, leaning forward to press their chapped lips together. The hunger in Dan’s moans was evident as he shut his eyes, arms snaking around the back of Phil’s neck and his hands tugging on his soft locks. Phil pressed into him as Dan lay down, their groins rubbing together. 

“P-Phil...” Dan whined, his hips bucking frantically, “I need you. Please, please. Missed this so much. Miss you so much. Miss your fingers. And your cock-oh.” His begs came to a stop as Phil began licking broad stripes up his neck, occasionally sucking some hickeys onto Dan’s pale skin, before admiring his work. 

Phil’s hand slowly reached down, pressing onto Dan’s growing boner. Dan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the tension in his pants relieved slightly, urging Phil to continue. His pants were unbuckled and soon he could feel Phil’s hand trailing into his boxers, hands brushing over his cock. “So hard for me already, baby? We haven’t even started. Can’t wait to fuck you. Such a pretty boy, ‘n such a nice cock.”

Phil flipped them over, placing Dan in a straddling position on his lap, grabbing his cock lazily. He flicked his wrist a few times, rubbing the slit of Dan’s cock to collect the pre-cum off the tip. Dan’s face buried into Phil’s neck, his high pitched moans becoming muffled by Phil’s large sweater. He rutted into Phil’s lap, arms hanging around his neck as he leant back to kiss him feverishly. Phil’s hand continued to edge Dan closer to his finish, enjoying watching the younger boy writhe on top of him at Phil’s actions.

Dan tugged at Phil’s jumper, disconnecting their lips briefly to whisper a breathy “M’close.” whilst discarding any remaining clothes. Phil’s actions came to a stop; Dan’s protesting whines ringing in the air as Phil pushed him down off the sofa and onto his knees.

“Suck.” He commanded, watching Dan look back at him with innocent eyes as he spread Phil’s legs, pressing kisses to his thighs before carefully placing his mouth onto his cock. A groan left Phil’s parted lips as he hurriedly pushed Dan further onto his cock, smirking at the sound of Dan gagging on his thick length. Dan licked the underside of his dick, tracing the veins as he came to the top, kitten licking the mushroom tip before deep throating him, and swallowing until he felt Phil’s dick hit the back of his throat. Suppressing a gag, he nuzzled further down until he felt Phil’s pubic hair brush slightly against his nose. Phil’s groans rang through the air as he began to fuck into Dan’s mouth, the base of his cock completely covered by Dan’s flushed, wet lips.

“Such a good boy.” Phil praised, combing his hand through the younger boys hair as he continued to bob up and down on his length. “So good for me. You like choking on my cock?” 

Dan moaned around Phil’s cock, the vibrations causing Phil’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. Dan’s hand came to the base of his length, pumping him whilst sucking and licking the tip. Phil’s hand came under Dan’s armpits, yanking him up and onto the sofa. He crept on top of him, watching Dan’s eyes hazily look back at him with lust. “Use your words, baby. What do you want?”

“Fingers. Please, sir, want your fingers.” He moaned, sweat lightly covering his upper brow. Phil complied, reaching down and beginning to slowly circle Dan’s rim, before stopping abruptly. 

“Shit Dan, I don’t have lube.”

A soft cry leaves Dan’s lips as he reaches to keep Phil’s hand in place, pushing against his hand. “N-No, please. Waited so long. Anything.”

Phil eyes around the room, searching for anything that could be used as a substitute for lube to prepare the boy beneath him. Whilst debating on cooking oil, a purple bottle catches his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Ribena.

Grabbing the bottle, he hurriedly pours some of the Ribena onto his fingers. Dan looks at him with an odd expression, confused. He knows he should be freaked out, but he finds himself lost in the wanting to make Phil happy and to lose himself in the moment, as he realizes that, shit, the Ribena is turning him on even more. Phil’s index finger slowly circles Dan’s rim before pushing in, a sigh escaping from Dan. Despite the wateriness of the Ribena, it still created a unique sensation inside of Dan’s ass. Phil continued to finger him, twisting his finger until he deemed Dan ready for another, and sliding his middle finger along with the first. He began to curl is fingers, speeding up his pace as small ah’s escaped the twink. Phil, pleased with himself, scissored his two fingers, spreading Dan open even more. Dan squirmed, enjoying the finger-fuck despite the roughness and lack of proper lube, and moaned slightly at the thought of the sweet Ribena juice inside of him. If he was lucky, he could convince Phil to eat him out.

“More, please! I can, ah, I can take it. Feels so, ah, so good.” he exclaims, fucking himself down onto Phil’s fingers. He complies, pouring some Ribena onto another two fingers and slipping them inside of him with ease. Dan cries out as he arches his back, desperate to relieve more tension from his crotch. Phil swiftly hooks his arm around his waist, holding him up slightly as his other hand works away, trying to find his prostate. After a few minutes of thrusting, Dan becomes a whimpering mess, rutting against Phil as his fingers brush against his spot. 

“Phil, Phil,” he moans, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his explicit, pornographic moans down, “I can take more. Daddy, sir, p-please.” 

Phil feels himself becoming rock hard at Dan’s terminology as he looks around the room. Their sex toys were hidden in his drawers in the bedroom, and both men were in no position to retrieve them currently. Groaning, Phil slows his pace, much to Dan’s protest, as he rearranges them slightly on the couch. His foot knocks the Ribena bottle, and Phil grins to himself.

Turning around, he grasps the dildo-like bottle and stares at Dan with a manic look. “You like Ribena, right baby?” The bottle nestles in-between Dan’s thighs as Phil looks to him for permission.

“I suppose.” Dan utters, his head too fuzzy to process what was happening. The bottle slides in, Dan’s ass already stretched open and slick with Ribena. He inhales, twisting slightly to adjust to the large and uncomfortable feel of the large bottle in him.

“You look so good like this baby, you know that?” Phil praises, moving forward to lean onto his right arms, caching Dan’s lips in a lust-filled kiss. His left hand continues to push the bottle inside Dan, emitting gasps and moans from his lips as he struggles to keep his lips pressed against Phil’s. After a particularly hard thrust, Dan disconnects their lips, moaning loudly, pressing his forehead against Phil’s and looking at him from under his eyelashes. 

“There. Oh god, please, ah, right there.” 

Phil removes the bottle, an idea springing into his head. He unscrews the lid, and presses the bottle back inside of Dan. As the bottle is pushed in, the watery Ribena spills inside of Dan, leaving a cooling, tingling sensation. He spreads his legs further apart, urging Phil on.

Smirking at the subs’ reaction, Phil immediately begins rabidly fucking the bottle into Dan. The pleasure is prominent on Dan’s face as he squirms under Phil’s grip, his hips grinding relentlessly into the air, desperate for some sort of contact. He could feel his hard cock leaking, on the verge of his orgasm as his stomach tightens and his breathing becomes short and fast, small uh, uh’s, leaving his mouth every time the bottle is retracted and pushed back inside him. 

His hand reaches out to Phil, grasping onto his shoulder. His face scrunches, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he chases his release. “Come for me, baby, that’s it. Good boy. Come for me.” 

His flushed cock releases, spurting white come all over his tummy and Phil’s hand. His body shakes, oversensitive as the bottles’ thrusts become irregular and eventually stop. His breathing slows, and eventually his eyes flutter open again, smiling shyly up at Phil, who just tenderly kisses his bruised lips. He removes the bottle completely, before creeping down to settle between Dan’s legs. Laying in-between them, he rubs some of the come around Dan’s rim, watching as Ribena trickles down his pale thighs. Bringing the bottle up, he opens up Dan’s hole, using his fingers to separate the tight ring of muscle, and pours the remaining Ribena into him. Dan lays motionless beneath him, his eyes trained on Phil as he watches in ecstasy at his actions. 

“Gonna taste so good for me. So good for daddy. Look at you, all fucked out. You like being a slut, Dan? You like the Ribena?” Dan nodded in response, too overstimulated to speak. Phil flattened his tongue, licking up Dan’s rim. He stopped at his entrance, licking over it a few times, his tongue swirling around the edges, collecting some of the sweet Ribena. He moaned, before pressing his tongue into Dan, shivering at the taste of the younger boys’ come mixed with the juicy, tangy drink. He thrusted his tongue repeatedly as Dan’s soft moans broke the silence, his fingers reaching down to knot into Phil’s messy locks. 

“You taste so good. Could keep you like this all day.”

“S’good. Feels so good.” Phil worked him open even more, licking into his hole, desperately trying to lap up all the delicious tasting Ribena. He slid his hand down, beginning to stroke his own rock hard length. Dan noticed Phil’s actions and pushed him off slightly, guilt spreading over him as he realised his lack of attention for Phil’s needs. He flipped on top of Phil, straddling his naked waist. Grabbing the Ribena bottle, he collected some of his own come and slipped it into the bottle. Shaking it around slightly, he drizzled some of the substance into Phil’s bellybutton and around his torso. Starting at his neck, he worked his way down, sucking and licking all the liquid off his body whilst scattering hickeys across his milky skin. Phil was a moaning mess, gripping tightly onto Dan’s hips as he worked his way down his body. 

After lapping up the last of the Ribena, he swiftly started pumping at Phil’s length. Already close, it only took a few pumps until Phil was coming inside of Dan’s mouth. He swallowed, continuing to bob his head up and down Phil’s thick cock, licking the slit carefully. He moved his hand to the base, jacking Phil off until his orgasm haze passed, and then proceeded to spit the come into the Ribena bottle.

Phil sat up against the sofa, Dan still straddling his waist, as he pried the bottle from Dan’s fingers. Putting the lid on, he shook the bottle vigorously, his spare hand pushing Dan’s curls away from his face and caressing his cheek.

“Drink up, darling.” He spoke, unscrewing the lid. He watched as Dan opened his mouth with wide eyes, and poured the remaining Ribena and come in. Some liquid escaped down the sides of Dan’s mouth, but Phil swiftly licked the droplets away, swallowing gleefully. With wide eyes, Dan gulped the sugary drink down, opening his mouth to show Phil. Smiling to himself, Phil shoved his fingers inside Dan’s mouth, watching as the sub sucked any remaining juice away. Removing his fingers, he pressed a chaste kiss to Dan’s mouth.

“Did I do okay?” Dan questioned, tilting his head like a puppy, still regaining a proper conscious after their scene.

“So well, baby. So well.” Phil beamed in awe at the boy on his lap. Dan smiled, knowing now that his lack of sex with Phil could be solved by complying with Phil’s odd sex preferences.

 

They never forget to buy Ribena.


End file.
